


Of Babies and Pleasure

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Accidental Cum Eating, F/M, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, It has a sweet ending though, Masturbation, Mostly just porn with a bit of plot, mostly sweet anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Miroku slips off on his own for some personal time, and the gang is attacked by demons while he is gone. Sango goes after Miroku, and what she learns changes her world forever.
Relationships: Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 21





	Of Babies and Pleasure

Miroku slipped away from the group and into the forest, confident that they would all be sleeping for a few more hours.

Dawn was just brushing the sky with the first light of a new day, and Miroku hurried on, seeking out a spot private enough for his needs.

Spying a small clearing, he glanced around, ensuring that he was alone before entering.

With a small sigh, he sat himself down cross-legged behind a log blocking the entrance to the clearing.

One by one his hands slipped inside his robes, caressing his own body underneath the heavy fabric. 

One hand slipped up his chest to tweak his nipples, while the other slid between his legs, grasping his shaft.

While he was not a virgin, he had succeeded in bedding far fewer women than he let on, and had learned to relieve himself so that his urges did not drive him crazy.

He had also learned to only touch himself underneath his robes, to better disguise what he was doing if caught.

Since traveling with Kagome's group, he had only been caught once, by Inuyasha. The half-demon had understood what he was doing, but failed to grasp why it was important.

Part of him wondered if Inuyasha had ever touched himself in the same manner, however male pride had kept him from asking.

As he relaxed, he allowed his mind to wander into the realm of fantasy.

_ "Miroku, you are so handsome. It is a shame that you must pleasure yourself. Wouldn't my hands feel better?" Sango slipped her clothes off as she approached him. _

_ "No Sango, a lady such as yourself shouldn't sully themselves in such a manner while still unwed!"  _

_ Still she approached, her hands parting his robes to reveal the creamy, unblemished skin beneath. _

_ "Miroku, I only desire you. It has always only been you."  _

_ "Sango, I am a monk. I cannot take a wife." _

_ "I am not asking you to wed me, but simply to bed me." She climbed into his lap… _

"Sango…" He panted the name out softly, his voice barely more than a whisper as his hand sped.

_ "Oh… you're so big…" She clung to his shoulders as she sank down onto his shaft. _

He slid further down the log, panting audibly as he twisted his nipples until the ached in just the right way, then dropped his hand to cradle his balls as he grew close.

"Miroku!" His eyes did not open, he was too lost in his fantasy to notice that Sango was not crying out from inside his mind.

* * *

  
  


Sango woke with a start, her senses hyper aware, as the claw missed by less than an inch. Rolling to her feet, she grabbed her Hiraikotsu, throwing the giant boomerang at the Demon.

"Inuyasha! Miroku!" She called out for help.

"Sango get down!" A flash of red as Inuyasha leapt over her head was not followed by a streak of purple, and she quickly looked around.

Kilala was crouched in front of Kagome, and Shippo was in her arms, Inuyasha was battling the demon…

And Miroku was gone.

"Miroku!" She called out louder, but there was no reply.

"Was he taken?" Kagome asked as the Demon disintegrated underneath Inuyasha's claws.

"Not likely." Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Damn looks like he wasn't alone!" He took off running.

"I'm not sensing the Sacred Jewel!" Kagome called after him.

"I'm going to find Miroku!" Sango spun and dashed into the forest, heading away from Inuyasha, led by some instinct she did not understand.

Her feet pounded the ground as she ran. "Miroku!"

  
  


* * *

  
  


His eyes flew open as his brain registered the panic in Sango's voice; panic that shattered his fantasy. He barely had time to remove his hands from his robes as she attempted to leap over the log.

Her foot snagged on an unseen branch, and her forward momentum was arrested. Miroku caught her as she came crashing down on top of him.

Her scent filled his nose, flooding his body with warmth, and he shuddered as she came to rest sprawled across him. For a long moment, neither spoke as both tried to process what had just happened.

"Sango! Are you injured?" He touched her cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"No, I'm fine. We were attacked and you… where have you been?!" Sango froze, her anger fading as she felt the wetness seep out of Miroku's clothes, though she could not smell blood.

"I wanted to be alone." He went still, as he too felt the wet mess. 

_ "I… no Sango cannot be allowed to know what just happened."  _ He swallowed hard, searching for something to appease her with.

"What's this?" She touched the damp fabric, and Miroku had to stifle a gasp as her fingers brushed against his most intimate part though the layers of fabric.

"That's nothing for you to concern yourself with!" His eyes went wide as she first sniffed, then licked her finger. "Sango, don't!"

She gagged. "Salty! What is that?"

"That's…" He went bright red as the reality of the situation hit him hard. 

"Miroku?" 

"I was… that's… uh… how do I explain this?"

"Were you doing something perverted?"

He nodded just once, and with a huff Sango stood up. "Let's get back to the others."

Miroku followed her, wishing he could clean up the cum cooling rapidly against his skin, but knowing he wouldn't get the chance to for hours.

* * *

  
  


"What is it you wish to talk about?" Kagome handed her one of the water bottles she was carrying, and sat down beside her in the spring.

"It's about Miroku. Do you remember how he was gone when we were attacked this morning?"

"Yeah."

"He was in a clearing a short distance from our camp, and he was acting very odd."

"Odd how?"

"He was distracted, and his eyes were clouded. He sounded like he was in pain though he wasn't injured in any way. Also, there was an odd fluid that tasted salty… and I think his hands had been inside his robes, like he had been touching his own body." Sango sighed.

Beside her, Kagome started to giggle. "Sango, I think he was masturbating."

"What's that?" 

"It's where a guy uses his own hands for sexual release."

Sango instantly understood, and everything clicked. "Oh…"

"As for that fluid…"

"...Are you implying it was his release? The fluid that causes women to become…!" She broke off with a horrified gasp.

"It's proper name is semen, but everyone calls it cum, and yes most likely. Everyone says cum tastes salty. But don't worry, eating it won't create a baby! It needs to enter you between your legs for that to happen."

"Oh!" Sango sank down in relief.

"Hey, Sango? Do you want to become a mother someday?"

"Why, thinking about having a puppy?" Sango teased.

"Maybe. I mean it wouldn't be a  _ puppy _ but… yeah. I wouldn't mind having Inuyasha's child one day. After we take care of Naraku." Kagome's voice was distant.

"I've never thought about children, but… do you think a child would tame Miroku?"

"It's his greatest desire. Yeah sure he has an insanely high sex drive for a monk but he's also only eighteen. Yes I do think he'll calm once he has a child of his own." Kagome nodded at Sango.

Sango nodded back. "I hope so."

"However, he can't marry. Not without giving up his vows as a Monk." Kagome pointed out a few minutes later.

"Yes, I am aware of that. But that doesn't matter… we could find a nice quiet village near a temple. We could see each other often. Only we would have to know that the child was his."

"That sounds nice." Kagome smiled wistfully.

"If only he could love me the way that I love him…" Twin tears slid down her cheeks.

"The only way is to ask. Miroku may be a womanizer, but he's open with his emotions. You can tell when he's lying."

"True." She wiped her cheeks. "Hey Kagome? Can women do this masturbation thing as well?"

"Of course! You just need to explore your own body when the mood is right!"

"I see. Thank you." She stood up and dried herself with the towels Kagome had brought from home, then she set off to find a certain monk.

"Sango, do you need something?" Miroku looked up from the fire he was building.

"Can I speak with you? Alone." She added as Inuyasha looked over at them.

"Yes, of course." Miroku stood up, praying that she wouldn't ask any questions that he could not answer.

"I asked Kagome about this morning and… were you…" She blushed. "Manually stimulating yourself? She called it masturbation."

"Yes." He sighed, but saw no point in hiding the truth from her. "That is something I do as often as I can because…"

"You're a pervert." She glared at him.

"No. It keeps my urges in check."

"Huh?" She blinked at him in surprise.

"Sit." He settled himself down, resting his back against the base of a tree.

After a moment's hesitation, she settled down beside him.

"My desire for women is at times overwhelming, and at those times it is difficult to restrain myself when my advances are rejected. Using my own hand to achieve release helps keep my desires controllable, and from becoming unbearable."

"Oh…" She looked away. "Miroku, be honest with me. How many women have you bedded?"

"Three." He didn't have to think.

"Three?"

"There was a girl who visited the temple I was raised at when I was fourteen. She was a few months older, and she awoke me to the pleasures of the flesh. The second was a young geisha with insatiable sexual appetites who slept with every man she met, though I did not learn that until after. The third was a young widow seeking comfort after learning that her husband had been killed in the war." Miroku met Sango's eyes. "There were a handful more who I was able to kiss, and nothing more."

"So if I agree, I'll be number four?" Sango's voice was even and gave no hint of how she felt.

"Is that what you want?" Miroku didn't know how to read the situation.

"I thought the number would be higher." She leaned against his shoulder.

"I prefer to not broadcast exactly how many I have bedded, however I feel that honesty is my best chance with you." His hand found hers, and they linked their fingers without thought.

"Miroku, what do you know about the female body?" She did not look at him.

"What are you asking?" He turned his head to look down at her, not quite daring to hope that this meant that she wanted him the way he wanted her.

She bit her lip as she considered how to phrase her desire. "I want to learn how to feel such pleasures but I… I do not desire a child."

"I see." He kissed her cheek. "Would you mind sitting in my lap?"

She swallowed hard as she studied his eyes, then she slowly nodded. "You aren't mad?"

"That you don't want a child?" If he was disappointed, his voice held no indications.

She turned her head away. "Perhaps after Naraku is defeated I might wish to become a mother. However right now… a child would simply be a burden."

"Sango, I understand. There are multiple ways for a man to pleasure a woman that will not create a child." He kissed her lips softly.

She surged into the kiss, throwing her arms around his neck. "Miroku…" The name was gasped out as they broke for air.

"Sango would you mind undressing to your waist?" A new idea had come to him.

She slowly nodded, the idea of willingly showing him her body sending shivers down her spine.

"Sango, my clothing will be staying on, unless you ask me to disrobe." He whispered into her ear as he helped her undress. "Well, aside from this."

Pulling back, he removed the purple outer layer of his robes, and spread it out on the ground like a blanket. "Lie down on your stomach."

"My stomach?" Sudden panic fluttered in the pit of her stomach

"Yes, on your stomach." He gave her another kiss, to reassure her. "Sango, you are beautiful, and no scar can diminish your beauty."

"You're just saying that." But his words eased the panic, and she lay herself down as comfortably as she could.

She felt Miroku straddle her hips, settling his weight down gently on top of her, though she could not feel the press of his manhood.

His hands were soft as they brushed her hair off of her back and shoulders, exposing the scar in the center of her back.

"Tell me if anything I do hurts you, Sango. I do not desire to cause you pain." His fingers traced lightly over the raised skin, and she shivered with the force of her remembered pain.

Kohaku, her only brother, had struck her down with his weapon; the blow was nearly fatal. Had she been left on her own, the wound would have taken her life.

She was jerked out of her tears by the feel of Miroku's mouth tracing over every last inch of the scar, peppering her skin with soft kisses, before he worked his way up her spin.

As his hands, lips, and tongue worked on her skin, and rubbed out knots in her muscles that had been there for so long she had no idea they existed, her body began to feel oddly hot, and she tensed.

"Sango, relax. Let yourself just feel."

"I feel hot."

"That's good; you are supposed to feel hot."

"I also keep shivering."

"Again, that's normal. Just relax, you are safe and nothing will harm you." As he shifted to bear down on a stubborn knot below her right shoulder-blade, Miroku accidentally pressed himself harder against her.

She gasped, her hips moving unconsciously, and in the seconds before he pulled away again, she heard her own whirling emotions echoed in his voice.

"Miroku, what…?"

"I never promised to remain unaffected… Sango I desire you deeply, and I will be seeking my own release after I help you achieve your own."

"But is it supposed to feel so hard?" She looked at him over her shoulder, her core aching with longing, though for what she did not know.

"Yes Sango. You have an opening down here…" He rolled her onto her back, his hand sliding down inside her clothing. "Right here." A finger slipped inside her vagina.

With his free hand he took hers and pressed it against himself. "This is hard so that it may enter inside your opening." He groaned in frustration as her hand curled around him.

"Miroku? Did that hurt you?"

"No, it's just that is the one thing we cannot do together as long as you do not desire a child."

"Oh." She moved her hand, enjoying the feeling of his between her legs, seeking bare skin.

"Here…" He lifted the front of the robes, guiding her hand to his shaft. "Be gentle."

She nodded, then leaned in and kissed him, her hand stroking him clumsily as he found her clit with his thumb.

Gasping into the kiss, Sango's hips began rocking frantically as she climaxed for the first time. "Miroku!" She clung to him as her legs went weak.

"Sango, don't fight. Just let it happen." His fingers kept pumping inside her, and seconds later she climaxed again.

Heat washed over her hand as he followed her, unable to hold himself back any longer, and they crumpled together on the ground in a messy pile of limbs.

"So that's pleasure?" She looked up at him.

"There are many ways of achieving such pleasure, however yes." He kissed her temple.

"I… I have to go…!" Scrambling to her feet, she pulled her clothing back up cover her body, and hurried from the clearing.

"Sango! Did I do something wrong?" Miroku swallowed back the hurt, as he wondered why she ran from him.

She had approached him; all he did was what she had asked. As hard as holding back had been, he had respected her wishes and limits, and yet she had fled.

He lay there for a long time just trying to understand.

As the sun started to set, he got to his feet and returned to where they had set up camp.

"Sango…" He saw her talking with Kagome, and slowly walked towards them.

"Just talk to him!" He blinked in surprise as Kagome stood up and left them alone.

"Sango, what's wrong?" He sat down beside her, but was careful not to touch her.

"Miroku… have you ever spent a second night with the same woman?" She spoke slowly, carefully weighing each word.

"No, I have not." She turned away. "Because no one else has been you."

"Huh?"

"I am a man weak to the pleasure's of the flesh, that I cannot deny. However, I am not without a heart, Sango. I would give anything just to wake up with you in my arms every morning until the day I die." He clenched his right hand automatically, and she knew that if Naraku was not defeated, he would die young, like his father before him.

"Was I just a conquest for you?" Her voice was small, and she sounded very young.

"Never." He cupped her chin and lifted until he could see her eyes. "Sango, you are the missing piece of my soul. Without you by my side, my days are empty. If we both survive, I promise I will set aside my vows and take you as my wife." He kissed her lips softly, to seal the promise.

"I… Miroku nothing would make me happier."

"I wanted an heir to finish my quest to end Naraku, should I fail, however after meeting everyone here, I realized that burden is not mine to bear alone. Together we are stronger than Naraku knows. Now, I simply long to meet our child, to raise them to be the best they can be. I no longer wish to curse a child with my destiny. Unless we can end this…" He broke off, shaking his head. "No, we will end this."

"For our child's future." Sango nodded her agreement.

"Child? What child?" They looked around in shock to find Inuyasha gaping at them.

"The child we will create one day."

"So then Sango's not...?"

"No." She shook her head.

He sighed with undisguised relief.

"And if I was, would that be so bad?" She glared at the half-demon.

"What did I do?" He hid behind Kagome.

"You just don't understand, do you? There is nothing more beautiful than a child born from true love." Kagome sighed, as she pictured herself holding a baby with tiny adorable dog ears.

"Huh? What's so special about true love?"

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku turned on him, each glare heavy as they advanced on him.

"What…?"

"Inuyasha… SIT!" Kagome huffed and stalked off as Miroku sat down with Sango, talking softly to her about their future, as Inuyasha glowered from the hole he had been slammed into.

"What did I do?" He howled his distress into thin are as no one bothered to reply.


End file.
